Journey of Bellarke
by allison102
Summary: Occurs right after Bellamy finds Clarke captive in the cave early season 3. Bellamy/Clarke relationship
1. The Rescue

Bellamy chased after Clarke. His pulse was racing and he's body was trembling. He didn't care how tired his body was he had to keep up with Clarke. He ran for almost an hour. All he thought about was finding and bringing her home. He stopped after losing the trail. After he lost he knew she was gone. Bellamy fell to his knees out of breath and in an excruciating amount of pain. He catches his breath. He set up camp and built a fire. He lost the others from the group but he didn't care. it was getting dark and there was no way Clarke and her capture would keep moving. Bellamy lied down. He looked up at the stars until he his eyes eventually closed shut.

* * *

Clarke was being pulled by Roan. He woke her up as soon as dawn broke. She was tired but Roan didn't care. "Thank you," she said. She knows he isn't doing this for fun and she knows, like her, he just wants to go home.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not killing that guy back their," Clarke said.

"I don't kill for the sake of it." Roan said. He wasn't even looking at Clarke because she was behind him. There's a pause until he speaks again, "but if he comes for you again, i will."

Clarke stopped. She knew Bellamy wouldn't stop looking for her. Roan pulled the rope harder so she would keep moving.

* * *

Bellamy's eyes opened. He shot up grabbed his pack and started moving again. He didn't know what way Clarke was going but he knew where she was headed. He moved quickly. He stopped at a stream. He splashed water on his face and rubbed some on his hands. He took his bottle from his pac and refilled it. Then he continued on his way. He moved swiftly through the woods. He didn't think about anything or anyone but her. He hiked up this path.

Four hours later Bellamy was moving through a field. When he spotted Clarke. She was tied up moving east. He sprinted towards her close enough to hear her. Clarke didn't see him. He was following her and her capture until the two stopped at a place. Bellamy hid behind a bush. Clarke was tired so he let her rest. He sat her on a rock. He fed water to her. He didn't see aggressive at the moment.

"Why were you banished?" Clarke asked.

Roan stopped going through his stuff. "That's my business," Roan said.

"Not when you trade me for your freedom," Clarke said. Bellamy knew she always had a way of getting people to talk about things they don't want to talk about. He listened to what she was saying to this guy.

"Well if I'm trading you, think of yourself as an object and zip it." Roan said. He looked up from his bag at Clarke and continued, "You're a murder and that's it. I'm trading you because the queen wants to kill you. And when she does I'll be free and you'll be well nothing. SO don't talk to me like you know me Clarke. The only reason I'm helping you right now is so you survive the trip." Bellamy tensed up at what Roan was saying. "You destroyed so many people, you deserve to die.

Bellamy shot out of the bush. He knocked Roan over. He got on top of him and started beating him. Roan's face was bleeding but once he figured out what was happening he fought back. Roan popped his head up and smacked his head. Bellamy fell backwards and Roan grabbed a knife from his pocket. He pressed it against Bellamy's neck. Slowly cutting him. Bellamy struggled to break free.

Clarke panicked searching for a weapon to use against Roan. She found a branch a few steps away. She grabbed it with her hands together so she had struggled to control it.

Bellamy's legs were squirming everywhere. He grabbed the knife and tried pulling it up. The knife was digging into his hands causing him to bleed entirely. Roan and Bellamy were playing tug-a-war with the knife.

Clarke came at Roan and whacked him with the branch. Roan went down. She grabbed Bellamy and got him on his feet. Bellamy wiped his hand on a rag in Roan's pack. He sat down on the rock Clarke was sitting on earlier. He took Clarke's hands and the knife and cut her ropes on her wrists off, freeing Clarke. She rubbed her wrists making it clear how discomforting the ropes were. Then with another rag Clarke wrapped his hand to stop the blood from rushing.

"We have to go," Clarke said.

"What no thank you?" Bellamy asked with a smile on his face. Clarke laughed. She looked at Bellamy's eyes and had that look of worry on her face. "Okay let's go but before we do we should tie him up to give us a greater distance."

Clarke agreed. They took Clarke's ropes and tied Roan's unconscious body to a tree as tight as they could. Then went on their way.

They walked for a while not talking just exchanging looks with one another.

After almost an hour Clarke finally spoke, "How's my mom?"

Bellamy glanced at Clarke. "Well, she worries everyday about you. She hasn't stopped thinking about you, you know. She misses you look like crazy."

Clarke's eyes watered up, "You know i couldn't stay, it's not like I wanted to leave. I just couldn't face everybody after what i did."

Bellamy added, "Clarke what we did. They understand that it was to save everybody. Us before others. That's how it has always been since we got to the ground." Bellamy made Clarke feel different. He always was an amazing leader.

"So whose in charge?" Clarke asked.

"You want me to tell you everything that happened?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded in agreement. "Your mom and Cane are sort of both in charge but your mom is chancellor. Jasper is a wreck. He blames you," Clarke put her head down looking at the ground in shame. "It's not your fault. Maya couldn't survive not without everyone else dying. Jasper will eventually understand. Octavia has become a sort of mix between grounder and sky crew. She is fluent in grounder for being out so much but then again by now you probably are. Monte works in technicians, he is doing great. Same old, same old. Raven is miserable. Her leg is so bad it's horrible. She feels worthless but we try to give her jobs she can handle. Lincoln is sort of one of us. He works with us and lives in our society. Everyone else is just trying Clarke. Were all trying."

The two went walking for hours. They finally rested after knowing they lost Roan. They set a fire and used Roan's and Bellamy's pacs for pillows. The two lied on the grassy ground. They laid inches from one another. There only light was from the stars and the small fire. Clarke drifted off asleep quickly after her long tiring day. Bellamy turned his head in her direction. Her stared at Clarke sleeping. He missed her like crazy. He still saw the brave princess from the day the ark crashed. Bellamy finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they got up and destroyed the signs that they slept their last night. Then went on their way.

"So how much farther is Arkadia?" Clarke asked.

"Well were on foot so I'd say a two to three days." Bellamy said. "Looks like we have a lot of time to catch up." Bellamy shrugged and they moved along.

They talked about everything from their time apart to philosophical statements. To theories and memories. They hiked up hills and moved across streams. They stumbled but caught each other. They felt like old times. No adults, just like when they first got to the ground and it was them against the world.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy returned to camp. The walked up to the gates and were let in because of Bellamy. All the red still had not left Clarke's hair. She looked unrecongizable from a distance. As soon as they stepped into camps they got looks. Some of joy and others of confusion.

Octavia came running yelling Bellamy's name she jumped into his arms hugging him. "It's been almost a week Bellamy what did you go off," Octavia compassionitly stated. She turned her head and saw Clarke. Her jaw dropped and she embraced Clarke. Octavia stood their not letting Clarke go. She cried and then Monte came out of his tent. He wondered what was going on. Raven followed him out. Monte saw Bellamy and a strange-red headed girl. He moved closer and when he saw it was Clarke and ran to her. Raven slowly limped behind. They both hugged Clarke. Every one asked where she's been and stuff like that. They then lead Clarke and Bellamy inside to the leader's place. Clarke was glad to be home.


	2. The Return

Once the commotion settled down and Clarke had a moment of free time alone she went in search of Bellamy. She found him sitting at a table in Mount Weather. She can't believe that her people are using it as some sort of facility. She sat next to him on the bench. he was eating the typical red apple. He continued to eat even though she was right next to him. he waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said.

Bellamy stopped eating. He turned his head in her direction. "Clarke don't apologize. You never need to apologize with me."

Clarke smiled and so did Bellamy. "Oh really," she said to test him. She grabbed his apple and took a bite from the side he hadn't bit into yet. "Mmmh, delicious." Clarke handed Bellamy his apple back and made a face like it was the best apple in the world. She smiled at him in a joking manor.

Bellamy shrugged. He held the apple with his by the endpoints right in front of his face. "Now look you wasted this perfectly good apple. What am I supposed to eat now." Bellamy teased. The two sat down and joked for a while. It wasn't like old times. They both finally felt safe.

* * *

Clarke moved throughout Arkadia. She toured the place and found a place for her to live. It was next to this girl named Emily. She was probably 14. She was blonde and had quite petite. Clarke was setting up her living arrangements as the girl was standing there watching. Eventually Clarke spoke, "Hi, everything alright?"

"Clarke Griffin," Emily said. Clarke nodded to verify that was her name. "Wow you're a legend. Saving all those kids." Clarke smiled at the kid. "My friend Charlotte was on the drop shift with you. Monte told she didn't make it but he said you were there for her." Clarke remembered Charlotte killing Wells. She remembered hiding her out only for her to walk off a cliff.

"Yeah, she was a sweetheart." Clarke said not to hurt Emily.

"Yeah, anyway you're my hero and i just wanted to say hi," Emily walked away and as she did Octavia approached Clarke.

"Hey," said Octavia.

"Whats up?" Clarke asked. She wiped off her knees and got up.

"Clarke, I'm glad you're back but please don't leave again." Clarke was about to speak but Octavia continued anyway. "You hurt so many people, I never seen Bellamy so dumbfounded like he was betrayed. Clarke you hurt him, you hurt me, you hurt your mom, and monte, and I know it doesn't seem like it but you even hurt Jasper. Clarke you can't run away again. If you do, please don't come back."

Octavia's words shocked Clarke but yet at the same time she knew what she said was true. "I'm not leaving again. Not this time," Clarke responded.

Octavia got down and said, "Well in that case let me help you set up." Clarke got down as well and the two of them worked on Clarke's space.


	3. The Detour

Bellamy woke up after a long day. He went a freshened up. Bellamy saw Clarke at breakfast. He moved through the line upsetting others in order to talk to her. Clarke picked up a roll and was about to put it on her plater when she saw Bellamy head towards her. She realized this was the time when she needed to talk with everybody. Before Bellamy reached her she got out of line and he dragged him lead her to a private room.

Clarke looked at Bellamy as he spoke, "Clarke what are we going do?"

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

"The grounders are still after you. Your not safe," Bellamy said with utter concern.

"Bellamy," Clarke said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I haven't been safe since the landing but I'm still here."

"Clarke I know but with a whole nation searching for you, it's not safe." Bellamy said.

"I'll be fine," Clarke assured. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Bellamy asked as they were moving through the crowd of people in the dining hall.

"Out, were going hunting." Clarke said.

"Are you crazy. First, its not safe."

"You'll be there," Clarke said.

"And second there is no way were going to get a gun."

"How said anything about a gun," Clarke smiled pulling Bellamy out of the room.

She brought him to her tent where there were bows and arrows. She gave Bellamy a bow and a sac of arrows to go around his shoulder. Then put one on herself. "Now is there any way we can get out of here without anyone knowing?" Clarke asked hoping he'll oblige.

Bellamy took her to an area away from the where others were. He showed her a fence with a hole big enough for them to crawl through. Clarke went immediatly through and Bellamy followed.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke moved through the forest they were quiet not to scare away the animals. Bellamy couldn't believe he went along with this but thought a break was in order. They walked around for about thirty five minutes until they were far enough away from people to catch and animal. And then they saw a beautiful deer grazing. The deer was medium sized and had a pretty descent amount of meat. Bellamy and Clark ducked behind a rock so only their heads were seen. Clarke took her bow and placed the arrow in it. She placed her fingers on the top of the arrow. Her arm stretched back and released it. The deer screamed and went down. Clarke looked up and lowered the bow. Bellamy nodded well impressed. The two went to the deer it was suffering so Bellamy gutted it to put it out of its misery. They made a fire and cooked the meat from the deer. They sat on the rocks eating it up.

"Good?" Bellamy asked.

"Delicious." she responded.

They finished their meal. The sun was still up.

"So what now?" Clarke asked.

"Well, I don't want to go back. It's a nice peaceful break," Bellamy answered.

"We that lake about a mile back," Clarke joked but Bellamy got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he brought her on her feet. Then he let her lead the way as he walked behind her.

Clarke took Bellamy to the lake and she smiled. Bellamy loved the look of the clear blue water surrounded by the tall green trees. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks. Bellamy took off his shirt revealing his appealing abs. Bellamy then removed his pants living only with underwear remaining.

Clarke subtly glanced at Bellamy and then pulled away. She pulled her jacket over her body. She heard a splash and turned to see Bellamy already in the water. Clarke grinned.

"Hurry up," Bellamy demanded in a joking matter.

"Is it cold?" she asked.

"Ah you wuss," Bellamy teased.

Clarke gasped and removed her shirt and pants leaving her standing in her panties.

Bellamy tittered. "Not funny," Clarke said. "Don't- look away."

Bellamy didn't look away in fact he kept his eyes locked on her. Clarke sprang into the water. She laughed. Bellamy swan closer to her. Clarke was breathing loudly.

"How's the water?" he asked.

"You tell me?" she rhetorically stated. Clarke splashed Bellamy. He opened his mouth into a large smile. He moved his hands abruptly through the water splashing her back. They had a short fight and then he ducked her head under the water as a playful drowning thing. Clarke lifted her head to the surface and gasped for air. She pressed her hands on his hand ducking him.

They laughed and had a ball. Then they both froze looking into their eyes. Bellamy glanced at Clarke's lips. Clarke noticed. She leaned towards him. Their faces a centimeter apart. Clarke felt the rush of hormones circulate through her nerves. Bellamy placed his hands on her head. He brought her head in and moved his lips to almost touching her.

A noise came from the bushes and the two split apart. They moved out of the lake grabbing their clothes and putting them on. Clarke scanned her view seeing nothing. They got worried especially since the entire world is after Clarke.

Bellamy and Clarke put their eyes on each other and then somehow signaled each other. They both bolted simultaneously running back to Arkadia.


	4. The Past

Bellamy and Clarke headed back to camp nervous if grounders were tracking them. They walked back in silence not just for the strange noise in the woods but for the awkwardness in the lake and the almost kiss. Neither of them could describe how it happened but they both have a longing for the idea of it actually taking place.

* * *

The next day Clarke assisted her mother in the medical center.

"So Clarke, how has been adjusting to being here at camp?" her mom asked while stitching up a young boy's cut.

"Good," Clarke responded. She brought her mom bandages for her to wrap around his ankle.

Kane walked in, "Abby I need to see you immediatly," he demanded. Abby followed Kane out the room.

Clarke often wondered about her mom and Kane's relationship. If they were just strictly friends. This made Clarke wonder about how a strong friendship could work as something more. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and continued wrapping the boy's ankle.

* * *

Hours later Bellamy was sitting outside his house if you call it that, staring at the people around him. Then Jasper approached him. Jasper sat down and he looked with Bellamy. Bellamy eventually spoke, "You're pissed she's back." Bellamy said but Jasper didn't move a muscle. "You know she left because of how guilty she felt."

"I just don't understand how a person let alone someone you followed for a quite a time could pull a switch, creating a massacre. Only to run away to the woods instead of facing the ones she hurt, the ones she murdered." Jasper ranted. His rage was obvious.

"Her guilt consumed her, Jasper. Trust me if I could forgive her after abandoning me after everything we've been through, you can to. Your not some hurt puppy anymore because down here, grieving is something we don't have time for," Bellamy said.

"But you have time to play in a lake newd?" Jasper rhetorically asked.

"You were the one watching us," Bellamy said.

"Come on Bellamy, I you're only defending her because you want to get in her pants, I mean I'm sure you already hit that multiple" Jasper mocked.

"Shut up," Bellamy interrupted.

"We you screwing her behind Finn's back?"

"Stop talking." Bellamy's pulse increased. He clenched his fist.

"In fact every time your emotions were involved the brave princess was standing behind you. Spill, Bellamy how big of a whor-"

Bellamy jumped Jasper knocking him out of his seated position. He senselessly beat Jasper. Showing little mercy to his bruising face. Jasper didn't even try to fight back.

"Bellamy stop," Clarke yelled. Bellamy turned his face. He stared at the girl and slowly moved his hands away from Jasper's face. He got off Jasper and didn't turn away from Clarke.

Clarke's face displayed under disappointment in Bellamy's impulsive behavior.

Bellamy took off and got away from the crowd surrounding him. He took off in the direction outside the camp. He exited without a soul trying to stop him.


	5. The Choice

Two weeks later.

"Bellamy, come on we don't have to sit around and argue," Raven said.

"What do you want me to say? We can't win. They are coming for us, all of us." Bellamy added. He looked around at the gloomy faces around him. He thrusted his hand on the table to highlight the seriousness of the current situation. "We leave now, nobody gets hurt."

"Except us," Monte said. "Who knows whats going to happen if we don't fight."

"And if we do?" Octavia asked. Monte put his head down. "Bellamy's right, okay we leave nobody else suffers, we stay and fight everybody else does."

"Why would turn ourselves in to the same people who have done everything to show we can't trust them." Jasper pointed out. "They wont keep their word."

"We can't possibly fight," Clarke stated. "Being here, now is more difficult then it ever was. We were sent to die so that every person in that camp could live. So the blood in our veins came from the very land which we our standing on. Were not sky people and we never were. We were from the ground always. Were meant to survive on the ground and if that means sacrifice then so be it. If time has taught us anything is that war is not the answer. It has lead to billions of death, to bombs, and suffering. To orphans and to disease. To horror and loss but everything that humanity has failed to do we can fix. Sacrifice is one of the only things that humanity has failed to grasp. The only thing that right now could save not just are people but theirs. The grounders aren't stupid, they understand that, so if paying for a past is the only way for some to have a future, I say so be it. If we turn ourselves in, we may not even die."

"You think a big speech is going to make me want die," Jasper countered.

"No, but I it's gonna help me," Clarke said. "I'm going and I hope I'm going to be good enough to hold them back long enough for us to think of another solution."

Clarke walked to the doorway but stopped after hearing Bellamy's voice, "Wait." Bellamy moved next to her. "Two's better than one." Clarke smiled at the gesture that expressed his courage and bravery.

Octavia walked up from behind the other side of the table. She stood beside Bellamy who smiled at her. Monte followed with Harper and a few other familiar faces leaving only Jasper and Raven stayed at the other end of the room.

"I'm not going," Jasper said.

"Raven?" Harper asked hoping that her friend would join them.

"I'm not being any weaker." Raven shook her head.

"Sometimes weakness is giving up if its for a reason. And this is. Raven you're not weak if you're not weak if you come, you're weak if you stay." Clarke tried convincing.

Raven walked right up to Clarke. Looking her dead in the eye. Then moved right past her while hitting Clarke's shoulder and out the door. Jasper went out after her staring at Clarke and the others as he left the room.

Bellamy turned to Clarke, "It will be okay, they have all us." He put his arm around her for comfort.

Octavia stood behind them and glared at the sight.

Abby entered the room and went straight towards Clarke, "You can't do this." Her face covered in tears with thought of losing her daughter.

"Mom, I have to do this."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because they will attack to get us. Their army of thousands verse us isn't a winning fight. You always told me to pick my battles. I'm choosing not to pick this one. Mom they want everyone from the 100 to suffer. As some sort of blood must have blood thing for every thing we have done. Peace isn't an option until they get justice. Mom were leaving" Clarke hugged her mother with a sincerety that touched everyone in the room.

Abby kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too mom." Clarke whimpered.

Clarke left her mothers grasp. She and the other kids left the room. They marched out of camp with all eyes on them. People around Arkadia stood beside them but avoiding their path. They left Arkadia and vanished from the villagers eyesight.


	6. The Hike

Clarke is in front of the pack. She needs to hit the meeting place before Lexa allows her troops to storm Arkadia with everyone in it. Bellamy runs up to her as their hiking to the spot.

"Clarke so down," he said trailing behind her.

"We can't be late," Clarke responded, not looking his way. She stayed focus, walking as fast as her legs could take her.

"Well you're about to go out of sight for everyone else."

"Tell them to keep up."

"No that's ridiculous," Bellamy sprinted past Clarke and stopped right in front of her. He stood in her way.

"Move Bellamy, I don't want to keep them waiting," Clarke said trying to push her way past him.

"No, Clarke. Okay who knows if they're not going to kill us. So were going to take our time and take in the spectacular view."

"Bellamy, you're right, we might die. So I guess I'm going to do that cliche thing were i say goodbye." Clarke said.

"What do you have to say?" Bellamy asked.

"Over the past seven months I have gotten to know the best guy ever." Clarke said.

Bellamy's palms began to sweat. He was nervous for the words coming out of her mouth. He put his hands on the side of her shoulders and rubbed them. "You're a pretty remarkable women."

Clarke blushed. She pulled some strands of hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Bellamy you're the most honorable and trustworthy man I know. I know I can trust you with my life." Clarke paused for a second while searching for the words to say. "If I'm doing this crazy thing right now, I'm glad it's with my best friend."

Bellamy pulled his hands off her shoulders. He was disappointed by the word friend. The rest of the group caught up to the pair. "Glad you guys waited," a boy said.

The group moved through the woods. They set up camp over night once the sun set. They took shelter and slept. Then left first thing the next day. They stayed as a unit this team. They all stayed together. They talked about what could happen to them. What they missed most. They reminisced about the past.

Two more days past and the kids were strolling through the woods west. They went along their trail using a compass that Monte designed. They finally reached the meeting place. They waited and waited. Eventually they sat on the ground or paced around the group. They lied down and had nothing to do. They rested and drank water. Octavia saw a bush a few ways back and went and picked berries for everyone to snack on. It seemed like days but it was only hours. They were all worried about what would happen when the grounders showed up or if they were too late and they already attacked.

Suddenly sounds were loud as each teen was individually shot with an injection that caused them to lose consciousness. Their bodies dragged away by grounders.


	7. The Commander

Everyone was dragged into an area with bags over their heads to block their vision by the captures. The bags were removed from her head. Clarke scanned the room frantically. She looked to her left to see Bellamy and Monte and on her right she saw Octavia, Harper and the rest of the group.

She then looked forward to see Lexa sitting on a throne that appeared Neolithic. Lexa made direct eye contact with Clarke. She then rose up out of her chair and then approached Clarke. She bent down to wear her face was directly in front of Clarke's. Clarke's face was stern and strict. She spit in Lexa's face. Lexa backed away after enduring the sign of disrespect.

"Well Clarke, way to be a great guest," Lexa said. "But don't get me wrong I'm surprised you turned yourselves in, i mean at the battle of what you call the drop ship there was no peace. No one I guessed you there head then. So, what changed?"

Nobody spoke. Nobody answered her. Nobody moved a muscle.

"I see," Lexa acknowledged. "Everyone wants to keep their mouth shut. Can't say I didn't expect it." Lexa paced in front of the line of teenagers. "You know I bet your all wondering why all of you are here. Why the 100?" Clarke's chin rose up showing her curiosity to the words coming out of the commanders mouth. "Well I guess many reasons actually. To see if you're noble. To see if you're strong and what you're all cracked up to be. To see if your resourceful, to see if your able, to see if you not as stupid and pathetic as said to be. I question you existence but everyone is here for a purpose. I'm mean are you guys so sort of joke sent down to screw with us or some sort of people to wipe out are existence. Or are you just a bunch of kids who need a lesson or two in life. You see-"

"What do you want from us, really?" Octavia demanded to know.

"Wow, someone is eager so I guess I'll tell what I need from all of you," Lexa uttered. "Now well I need each of you for different reasons. Like justice, knowledge and most importantly there was an object buried near your campground. Now it was there before you were but oddly enough afterwards it somehow vanished. Now explain to me how that happened."

"Why do you think we took it?" a girl asked.

"Well who else. Nobody knew it was there and you people seemed to use every bit of land in that area. So someone of you people has it, and I want it back," Lexa speculated.

"What is the object?" Monty inquired.

"Well it's a box with something very important inside. Now which one of you posses said box?" Lexi questioned.

"What if it was someone who your people already killed," Harper pestered.

Lexa moved so her face was in Harper's, "Well then, everything wronged is punished in our society. So until we are brought the box then we will kill one of your self absorbed people in Sky Crews camp each and every day until no one is left. And well we will start with those who you care about most. What's your mom's name Monty? Hannah? Or you Octavia and your boyfriend Lincoln. You know he's loyalty used to be with us but I presume your the reason his life is about to get destroyed."

"Shut up," Bellamy shouted while trying to get Lexa to stop pestering his sister.

"What was that?" Lexa proclaimed.

"I said shut up," he repeated.

"Alright then moving on," Lexa complied. "Ah lets see. Clarke you have someone care about back home don't you? Your mom perhaps, Abby. She is a remarkable women, trust me I admire female leaders. I really do knowing once it was unheard of in society. Taking charge and all. But sadly your stupid mistakes cost her everything. Now how would you feel if I grabbed her from little camp. Head of Sky Crew great accomplishment I mean if your proud of the shortest living nation in history. How would you like if I took her right in front of you in this very room." Clarke's fist clenched. "To watch me slice her neck to wear her head rolls on the floor. All the way up to your feet."

"Shut up!" Bellamy yelled.

"Talking again out of place. You really are the protecter right. Doesn't suit you very well. Now lets just ask one more, who has the box?" Lexa urged to know.

Nobody responded.

Lexa headed back toward her throne.

"You said all you wanted was us. That you wouldn't go near the camp," Clarke reminded.

"You're two people short," Lexa remarked.

Clarke remembered Raven and Jasper who selfishly chose to stay behind. Clarke was pissed.

Clarke then spoke to the bitter commander, "You know the story of snow white."

"What?" Lexa asked.

"You know the seven dwarfs, the hunter, the prince, the poison apple. The fairy tale by this company named Disney." Clarke paused. "Then again you have no idea what a company is yet alone a movie with a bunch of animated characters." Lexa looked dumbfounded so Clarke continued. "I saw a hundred times on the Ark. It was my favorite for years. You know the nature of Earth was indescribable yet it was a cartoon with a super pale princess."

Lexa turned to Clarke. She stood in front of Clarke waiting for her to tell the story.

Clarke remembered, "Well allow me to tell you. There was a women so gorgeous who married a king with a daughter as white as snow."

Bellamy wondered what Clarke's point was, and he wasn't the only one who was thinking along the same line.

Clarke went on, "Now eventually the king died and the wife became the king. She had this magic mirror, sort a say. It had the ability to tell her anything. And so everyday she asked 'Mirror Mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?' and every time the mirror answered her. Until the princess grew up. She was stunning and flawless. One day the queen asked and the mirror said it wasn't her. That there was one who was more beautiful then the queen and that was her very own step daughter. Snow White as they called her."

"Clarke," Octavia interrupted.

"Just let me finish." Clarke continued, "So this made the queen furious. So she sent her best hunter to kill her. But the hunter failed as the princess ran into the dark forest. She found cabin outside it in the woods. There she found seven dwarfs and made friends with them. There was Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Dopey. Now they were all named after their personalities. If you couldn't tell. So she stayed with them did the cleaning until the queen found out where she was hiding. She disguised herself as old women who was giving out apples. Snow White took a bite and then fell until a deep sleep. The dwarfs came home from their mining jobs to find her asleep. They put her in a casket. And until one day a prince came by and was drawn to her beauty. He opened the casket and kissed the princess on the lips. Snow White awoke was defeated. And they all lived happily ever after."

Everyone expected more to hear from Clarke including the guards. But Clarke just sat their, dead silent watching the others in the room.

Lexa realized Clarke was done speaking. She asked, "So tell me, what was the point of your little Snow White?"

Clarke smirked, "nothing. Nothing at all."

Bellamy was so lost and he wasn't the only one. Lexa stared at Clarke. She was beyond irritated.

So Clarke marveled at the sight of everyone so lost. She finds it entertaining but she knew her point had to be told. So she went on, "The point was the queen, she reminds me so much of you commander. But i should to tell you she is more commonly known as the Evil Queen. Her lack of judgement and loyalty make her destroy herself. In fact she was so caught up in this one person she didn't think about her kingdom. She was misguided and down right selfish. See that's why she's the Evil Queen."

Lexa was livid. Lexa went back down in her throne. She sat holding her head up high.

Bellamy was proud of Clarke. You could literally vaporize the girl but she has a way of knowing what makes a person tick. He watched Clarke studying her every move. He watch her smirk and almost smiled himself.

"Take them all away." Lexa commanded. None of the guards moved they were all flabbergasted. Lexa's veins were popping out of her forehead. "I said get them out of here," Lexa screamed.

The guards grabbed their prisoners and dragged them out of the room. Clarke gave Lexa a death glare as she was escorted from the room.

* * *

The kids were thrown in a room pasty and dark. Filled with dirt and rock. Grey like no other. They were individually chained up against the walls and floors. Their faces filthy. They were all drained from their exhausting day.

Bellamy was chained up against the wall a few feet from Octavia. He looked at his sister with sympathy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"That's the dumbest question anyone has ever been asked," Octavia remarked. Bellamy laughed. His sister could always make a gloom situation a little less gloom.

Bellamy then looked at Clarke. She was sitting down diagonally from him. He watched her. Octavia saw Bellamy doing this and she grinned.

"It's obvious you know," Octavia pointed out. Bellamy turned to her. She motioned to Clarke who was deep in thought. "Don't worry it's only because I'm your sister. I know you."

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"Oh come on Bell. You love her. Your in love with her," Octavia whispered.

Bellamy quietly responded, "Yeah right."

"Seriously? You stare at her every second you can. You react when she's threatened. You beat up Jasper for I'm sure was about her. You spend every second with her." Octavia noted.

"That's all you got?" Bellamy questioned.

"All? That's more than enough but if you want more okay then. She understands Bellamy. Besides me, she is the only one you can talk to. You love her because she tests you, always has. You risked everything to save her. You were heartbroken when she left."

"She betrayed me," Bellamy defended.

Octavia looked at her brother but she knew exactly what he needed to hear. "She saved you, over and over again and you do the same. You two have always lead us, you two have always been those leaders. Finn's gone Bell and i think you've always thought she was different. Eventually it turned into wondering which transformed into feelings. But those feelings are consuming you know Bell. You love her, stop denying it and start realizing that maybe she might like you too. Maybe you should tell her when the times right because to her your everything. I don't know if its friendship or more but it really seems so."

Bellamy paused, he didn't respond because he knew everything that Octavia was true. He doesn't want to admit it, he wants to hide it and hope it will disappear. He turned away from his sister. "I'm going to sleep now," he covered up and he did go to sleep. After staring at a wall for three more hours only thinking about Clarke. He closed his eyes and the night went to morning.


	8. The Dungeon

Clarke awoke chained to the floor beneath in which she presumed was a palace. Her back hurt from the position that she slept in. Her wrists were in agony due to the tight metal bars around them. Clarke scanned the room.

Everyone else was asleep except Monty. Monty saw that she was awake. "Morning," he greeted. Clarke forced out a smile as if trying to hide her fears. "I woke up to find a jug of water. Want a sip?"

He pulled out the water jug which had a few sips missing. Clarke assumed Monty had a bit. She took a small amount unsure when the next filling would be and knowing that everyone deserved their fair share. "Thanks," Clarke said.

Monty didn't look to happy yet under the circumstances how could anyone. "I was just thinking about Jasper," he recalled. Clarke lifted her head to show that she was listening. "How could he just leave? It's been us against the world since we were playing in the sand box." Monty saw the confusion once he said that cliche. "It's a saying that humanity once said. Never mind. I just walked out of camp and he stood there behind. He's so hurt by a girl he knew for a week."

"A week can be a lot when you're kind of stuck spending every second with them," Clarke said.

Monty understood that Clarke was talking about Finn. "i just used to think love was something that happened slowly, you know?" Monty considered.

"Yeah but sometimes it doesn't. But when it does I'm sure it's something," Clarke agreed. In the corner of her she glanced at Bellamy. He was still asleep but she didn't care.

* * *

The door opened hours after everybody woke up. Lexa was standing in the hall of the palace dungeon sort of say. "Anybody have anything to tell me?" she asked with such determination.

Nobody moved a muscle. They stood frozen, just watching the commander.

The commander repeated, "I'll ask one more time. Does anyone have anything to tell me?" Lexa was becoming irritable. She knew she needed the information so she went to the person whom she knew she could possibly make a deal with - Clarke. She kneeled down to Clarke who was tied up to the floor. "You don't really want to kill your people. I know you Clarke, better than you think. You wont never let anything happen to those you love."

Clarke looked at the women. Pure distain permeated her eyes. "Go to he-" Lexa slapped Clarke clean across the face. Bellamy flinched as he struggled to move. He wanted to be by her side.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Lexa enraged.

"I pity the fool whose ruled by you," Bellamy said fro behind Clarke.

Lexi peered at Bellamy. She stepped towards the man. "Clever, really. Formal education brings you to say only a cliche." Bellamy thrusted his head at Lexa. Bouncing her back and leaving a mark. Lexa placed her hand on her head as if to feel the pain. Lexa's guards grabbed Bellamy and unchained him from the wall. They dragged him out leaving the rest of them in the room.

* * *

Bellamy was brought back into the large room but instead he was placed on a stand made for torture. A man came up to him and began to grab his tooth with a tool. He twisted the tool and pulled out the tooth. Bellamy screamed in agony. His mouth was gushing out blood and the pain was overwhelming. But he knew he wouldn't give in.

"Where's the box?" Lexa asked from the other side of the room.

"I shoved it up your-"

The man whipped Bellamy. Bellamy bit his tongue to try in hold in the pain. He had the box but he couldn't say. He knew what was inside of it but he needed to protect her. To protect Octavia. But he also needed to protect the other girl in his life, Clarke. And everyone else.


	9. The Escape

Two days later.

Bellamy had dried blood along his body mixed with new. His entire body was agony. It was difficult for him to breath without feeling a sense of pain. He even had several burns located in different areas on the body. One was on his foot, another the side of his stomach, on his ear and the fourth one on his upper back. The room was empty- Bellamy was all alone in a room that gave him no joy. He stood hanging to the ceiling and draped to where his tip of his toes glazed the stone floor. Bellamy felt all hope lost from every ounce in his body. His nerves sent the feeling of regret and desperation.

The doors opened and Bellamy's face quickly shaped into a stern strong one. An act well presented. He waited for the guards to enter but the didn't. Instead he saw Clarke sprint to him. She looked tired and weak but that ceased to matter. Clarke lunged to his chains and broke them with a metal bar she found in the neolithic style hallway. Bellamy fell into her arms as he was released from the straining cuffs. All the sensation in his fingers were vaporized. He found he had the inability to control his muscle movement. His wrists were had serious contusion. The nerves were obviously damaged permanently.

Clarke lifted him while he was leaning on her shoulder. She pretty much carried him out of the room. Bellamy felt so relieved to see her. He was about give up. "Come on," she encouraged him knowing their time frame was relatively short. She dragged him to the hallway where Monty and Harper were waiting. Monty grabbed the other side of Bellamy and helped carry him.

"Octavia is downstairs with Lincoln. We don't have much time. Nathan has the truck started but it's not long," Monty panted.

"Lincoln," Bellamy whispered with such effort from the weakness of his bones.

"Lincoln snuck and set up a plan. He took some already a few miles out about an hour ago, the grounders are at some event every year. Kane met those kids and took them back to Arkadia. Lincoln knew they'd be gone. He had to take out a few people but for him it was no trouble. He's waiting and we have to hurry," Clarke said.

They went as fast as they could to Lincoln and Octavia below ground Level and then the group of six moved through the palace to to a tunnel and into the military truck. As they started the engine grounders came running after them. The car left so fast out of the building that it left skid marks.

Bellamy was seriously injured and while in the car Clarke assuaged his wounds.

"How is he?" Octavia asked from the front seat. Worry was all she felt for her darling older brother.

"He's hurt badly. I don't know. Bones are probably broken and there's serious damage," Clarke analyzed the injuries.

The ride was long. Clarke spent the ride treating to Bellamy and everyone else did nothing.

* * *

They arrived back at their camp. They moved Bellamy into the infirmary and Abby treated him. Clarke watched her work on him. In the middle of it, Bellamy was so hurt Clarke knew he needed to know he wasn't alone. She just knew. She reached for his hand and held it. She rubbed her forefinger across the surface of his hand. And he knew she wouldn't leave his side.


	10. The Truth

Bellamy awoke. He was lying on a bed in a room somewhere in camp. His vision clarified and Clarke was standing over him.

"That was fun," he joked. He was pain still but he thought lets lighten the mood.

"Bellamy," Clarke sighed.

"What Clarke? Yes it sucked but we got through it, we always get through it," Bellamy tried to move past this subject.

"Bellamy you were tortured mercifullyssly for some box none of us heard of," Clarke went on. Bellamy looked at her without speaking a word. She paused to examine his face. And she knew, she just knew. "Bellamy what's in it?"

"I don't know, I can't open it," Bellamy answered.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you tell them. They would of let you go," Clarke wondered.

"No, they wouldn't have. Clarke they'd kill us all and they'd they kill those we love," Bellamy justified.

Clarke shook her head. Her face whimpered. Her lip wiggled around trying to keep herself calm. But she couldn't and so she asked, "Bellamy, where is it?"

Bellamy couldn't answer. He just couldn't.

"Bellamy you can trust me. I'm here because I care," Clarke tried convincing.

Bellamy stared at her for a couple minutes. Nobody spoke, they didn't even bat an eye. Until finally Bellamy knew exactly what to say. "I can't tell you because I care to much. I told you along time ago that leaders do what they think is right and I am. Telling you would make you vulnerable," Bellamy explained.

Clarke froze. "You know what it is," she said.

"Yes, and I wont let them get there hands on it," Bellamy admitted.

"Either you tell me where the box is or..."

"Or what? You're gonna torture me. You can't hurt me you wont," Bellamy said.

Clarke stepped forward. She placed her head directly in front of his. She got in his face for the sole purpose of hitting a nerve. "You're wrong. I can hurt you. You have pissed me off for so long. You have no sense of anything. You're driven by everything I hate about you. Anger, Revenge, Jealously instead of things that should motivate you. You said it yourself you care about me. Therefore I may not cause you any physical harm but Bellamy I'll be damned if I don't get that box," Clarke scolded.

Bellamy suddenly got a thought. "Why are you so eager to get the box?" he asked.

Clarke moved back. "Excuse me," Clarke uttered.

"You want it, you know something I don't," Bellamy said.

"Where's the box?" Clarke commanded.

"Tell me why you need and I will," Bellamy demanded.

"Bellamy, trust me," Clarke calmly said.

Bellamy huffed. He looked her dead in the eye. "For the first time since the drop ship, I don't."

Clarke felt hurt. Bellamy felt betrayed. For the last year they built a sort of relationship but in the last five minutes that relationships appears to be crumbling.

Bellamy stood up for the bed.

"Okay, okay," she repeated. "You want the truth. Fine. The truth is that box was worth killing for. I didn't tell you but seven people died while you were being tortured. Eventually I broke."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bellamy questioned.

"I can't tell you, but I promise you, I wouldn't hurt our people," Clarke assured.

"Not intentionally," Bellamy bursted out. Clarke's eyes began to water. "That's how it's always been. You don't want to hurt us but you always do. You did it with your dad, Wells, Finn, Charlotte, Mount Weather, etc. You're a cold blooded murder. I least when I act I don't think everything i do wrong is completely justified. It is never justified to slaughter people. To massacre them. So what you think you're doing I can assure you, it's wrong," Bellamy ranted.

"Bellamy trust me okay please," Clarke begged.

"Clarke I am dumbfounded. I am dismayed. I am humilated. You don't need save me, you need to save yourself. Clarke tell me what are you going to do if I don't tell you where the box is," Bellamy thought.

"I don't know much okay, it's some sort of weapon. Some sort of energy to make the grounders thrive," Clarke explained.

"You're giving them a weapon to kill us all," Bellamy needed reassurance.

"No not to kill us, to save them. They leave us alone," Clarke said.

"God you're oblivious, they are going to kill us all so you're not going to save us, just the opposite," Bellamy argued. Bellamy paused figuring out the truth about the escape two weeks ago. "You didn't escape, they let us go. Only nobody else knew about it. Oh God, you made a deal," Bellamy realized. Clarke's reaction was all Bellamy needed to confirm his suspicions. "What were you thinking?"

"The deal was you, I bring the box- you live," Clarke blurted out.

At this point Bellamy and Clarke drifted to opposite sides of the room. Bellamy's eyes widened. "So I am worth more than everyone, Clarke what are you thinking?"

"Give me the box," Clarke demanded,

"No," Bellamy denied.

"I can't lose you, I wont you are my best friend. I lost so much, I lost everything. I cannot, I will not lose you. Do you hear me?" Clarke cried.

"Why do I mean so much to you? Why am I worth everything?" Bellamy questioned.

"Because I'm in love with you," Clarke admitted.

The room grew silent. Clarke was in shock for what she just said. She didn't even know it until that very second. She couldn't control the words that escaped her mouth. Bellamy stared at her. Deep down those words were everything he needed to hear but he couldn't come to terms.

Bellamy ran across the room ignoring all the pain running through the body. He grabbed Clarke and pulled her into his embrace. His lips pressed against hers as he endulged every ounce of Clarke. Clarke went along with every move Bellamy made. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders. His hands slid down her back gliding lower and lower. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his upper body. He pushed her body up against the wall. Her lips tasted sweet to him like perfection. Clarke didn't need to catch her breath, she didn't need to stop. She wanted to keep going, she needed to. Her hormones were raging. His body was warm and comforting. Bellamy carried Clarke onto a table in the room. He quickly unzipped her jacket leaving her in a thin tank top. Clarke gripped the edge of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. His mouth moved away from her's and down the side of her neck.

The door swung open and Clarke moved pushed Bellamy away.

"Oh my God," Octavia blurted.

"Octavia," Bellamy stated.

"Um well here are flowers for you um I just wanted to um I going to go now," Octavia mentioned then walked out the room.

Clarke looked at Bellamy and the room went from intense to plain awkward. Clarke grabbed her jacket and put it on. She zipped up her jacket to most of her tank was covered.

"I should be helping my mom and stuff with her infirmary. You're not in it anymore but some of us still have to be. Okay well bye," Clarke frantcialy left.

Bellamy remained in the room speechless.


	11. The Stars

Clarke stood staring at the sky. Thoughts running rapid in her brain. The stars seem peaceful so safe, Clarke however feels nothing but. Confusion raced across her mind. What had she done? What was she thinking? The stars reminded her of life on the ark. Of life before the fight. The fight that occurs everyday. She knows if for one moment she stops fighting this never-ending war, she won't be there to continue. The ark seemed so horrible but in retrospect it wasn't. If oxygen wasn't low would she be happy. Would she have met Monte or Raven, Octavia or Bellamy, Jasper or even Murphy? Would her dad be with her? Would she have fallen for Finn? Or married Wells?

Finn and Wells. It seems like an eternity since she has seen their face. Since she heard their voice. They say you never forget them, that they're always with us. Remembering the time when Wells and her sat at the window and watched, brought back feelings. They were 14, and they sat there for six hours. Talking and saying hypotheticals. It was the moment Clarke really opened up to Wells. She remembered dreaming of life on Earth. What she got is without a doubt nothing she had in mind. She dreamed of swimming with dolphins. Feeling the coolness of the water as is stroked her skin. Of taking in air of such purity that it opened her eyes. Of the sun hitting her skin. That so called feeling of warmth she has so long desired. Of building a home with her family, a home of comfort and love. A home were she could personalize every detail, every speck of wood. She dreamed of watching these stars from a different angle.

From this angle she contemplates. Contemplates what if's and what was's.

Finn. His name still makes her tremble with regret. Who knew she could fall for someone so quickly. He was like a storm. He came in and just as fast, vanished into the sky. Finn was true, honest. Clarke loved him as much as she could love any man or so she thought. Finn was different, a bit cocky at times, but different. He was carefree and helpful at the same time. He was both kind and protective. Finn was her everything. Unfortunatly in this world, everything never lasts.

There's been so much loss, so much pain. The 100 that was sent down, is now such a small few. The fight they once had, they once believed in so close to gone. Clarke feels tired, tired of everything. She is so set on staying in this world, she forgets on why she wanted to be here in the first place. To live on what once was. To rebuild a world to it's once former luxury without all the war and bloodshed. To destroy any idea of guns or weapons.

As Clarke lies on the blanket thinking about everything she can't help but picture it. Picture that world, that idea she once believed in with every fiber in her being.

Bellamy, the man who once she tolerated to now who she can't explain. Since the dropship Bellamy and her would do anything for each other. They trusted each other like siblings. However siblings, they are not. Clarke wished she knew what happened this morning. What she was thinking to jump him like that. Bellamy is her FRIEND. Bellamy is hers.

Clarke remebered that day in the bunker where they discovered the guns. They day where she knew Bellamy was her ride or die. Where they fought off and then lied on that tree. Where they admitted their fears, Clarke wished to go back there. Where they fight seemed so over. The fight wasn't.

But she realized that through out everything Bellamy has been there. All the times they rescued one another, meant something.

Is it wrong to feel something?

Clarke watched the stars in their natural habitat. Watched as they remained stagnate. Reminding her fall the hypotheticals, of all the what if's.


	12. The Meeting

Bellamy felt his body recovering and after another week he was finally able to go outside. He hasn't seen Clarke since that night, therefor he feels a pressure to converse with her. Bellamy got up and put on his usual attire. His arm was still sore as with those injuries it will probably never be fully healed. Bellamy left and walked around the camp. He was searching for her but she was nowhere to be found. People were smiling at him and waving as he strolled through.

Octavia ran up to her brother and hugged him. Bellamy welcomed her. "Hey big bro, you feeling good," she said.

Bellamy laughed at his sister's sudden state of happiness. "Yeah, um have you seen Clarke? I really been meaning to talk to her," he asked with great concern,

Octavia knew exactly what this was about, having busting in on them. However, she feels regret to inform him of recent events. "Clarke and Monte are going to Mount Weather," Octavia addressed.

Bellamy grew to have an appearance of great confusion."Why?"

Octavia watched her brother grow worrisome. After all the mountain reminded him of nothing but pain and misery. He knew Clarke hasn't been back since and wondered how she is handling it. Since the massacre, she's been haunted by those lost in a tragedy so unbearable.

"Communications, okay, it's nothing to worry about," Octavia falsely assured. Nobody wanted Bellamy to have to lead or something. The entire camp understood how important his recovery is. If only he knew how much the box put the camp at stake.

Bellamy decided to wait for the girl.

* * *

Bellamy awoke from his nap. The sun began to lower and Clarke returned. As she jumped out of the jeep and onto the soft green grass, her body stood out. Her long blonde hair glowed with the beauty of the sun. Her flawless skin was clear of scratches and filth. Her eyes sparkled from a mile away. She was breathtaking.

Bellamy couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't understand why suddenly Clarke caused butterflies in her stomach.

Clarke spotted Bellamy. Wary of what to do she ignored him. Walking right past him, she went to find her mother. Bellamy watched as she appeared to never even care. His heart dropped by her movements.

* * *

Clarke entered the room of the chancellor. She removed her jacket, leaving her in a blank tank top. Stretching her arms she sat down beside a gray table. A map laid in front of her. The villages for the grounders with pins and needles scattered all over.

Abby came into the room followed by Kane. They welcomed Clarke and exchanged information. Time went by, plans were discussed.

Bellamy burst into the room. Holding himself up, he stood next to Kane. Six eyes studied him completely. Questioning what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy said with lack of sincerity.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked at her, finally she is acknowledging him. "I deserve to be here if something important is happening," Bellamy demanded.

Abby saw into Bellamy. She saw the will that laid beneath. Therefor, she nodded to the man, completely ignoring his physical status.

Clarke however was nervous. She has no clue what to say to him. What any of her feelings meant. Bellamy has always been Bellamy and now- she's not so sure.

"Okay then if everyone is here let's continue," Kane said.

Clarke's eyes were locked on Bellamy's. She swallowed hard trying to hide her anxiety.

"If we attack and lose that's it," Abby noted.

"And if we don't they will, and everything is lost- guaranteed," Clarke counteracted.

Abby sighed. "So we fight," she decided.

Bellamy just watched as the three of them discussed the plan. He was unsure on some of it but could slightly follow. "Wait, why are they attacking? Clarke made a deal with Lexa," Bellamy interrupted.

"Deals off, we didn't hold up or end of the bargain," Clarke reminded him.

Bellamy felt guilty knowing he was the reason the deal broke.

"Unless you tell us where it is," Abby said.

Bellamy nodded. He was sick of hearing the same words over and over again. 'where's the box?' "Abby, I cannot tell you, okay. You don't get it. It's not some keepsake, it's a weapon- one we may need to attack," Bellamy argued.

"If this weapon is so great, why aren't we using it?" Kane wondered.

Clarke and Abby felt the same way but Bellamy knew he couldn't use it. They'll get it, they'll destroy everyone.

"I don't get it. We stand by this table looking at each other, day after day. We are at war with a civilization that is endless in numbers. What are we going to do? Fight village after village, clan after clan. We can't win. That's a fact so if giving them a weapon provides peace. Do it. The grounders must have some enemy of their own. Some group they fight or else why train. Why become these warriors. We need to stop fighting. I'm not saying this box is the answer. I don't know if they'll go back on their word. But we have battled since the stupid dropship. We need to find peace. Yes, it hasn't worked in the past but that's cause we did something wrong- they saw us as a threat. I say we talk. Not about negating or treaties. Not about teaming up but about isolation from one another. Isolation to the time where we can build an army. Where we can reproduce and train. In 50 years if we mated which sounds disgusting like were animals. But we need the numbers and we need time to get them. I say we get people pregnant like never before. We train them and in probably 20 years we ready. So I don't know but lets buy us time. Years of it," Clarke preached.

All eyes were on her after the absurd speech. Bellamy watched Clarke and knew she was right. They needed more time. As much as they can possibly get. So he lifted up his head and went beside Clarke. "Okay," he said in the faintest whisper.

Clarke smiled. She felt good to have someone on her side. Her mom always thought Clarke wasn't ready but Clarke thinks otherwise.

Abby's face appeared irritated. "How do we make peace?" she asked. Her sarcasm showed Abby's lack of support for Clarke's idea.

"The two of them," Kane shouted from he other side of the compact room. He stepped to the rest of the group, circling the table. "The grounders think Bellamy and Clarke are our Commanders. They won't listen to us. They have made agreements before, trusted one another. Clarke even saved Lexa's life. So I'll bet if anything could make society solid, it's them," Kane credited.

Abby began to look pissed. "I am not sending my daughter, to that camp again. Bellamy was tortured, Kane. No way. Clarke isn't going there," Abby protested.

Clarke understood Abby's caution. The'll be alone with an army of enemies. But something has to be done. "What if we meet them halfway," Clarke suggested.

"How do you suppose we message them?" Bellamy questioned.

"When I rescued you, I hid a walkie in the throne room. We've been listening to them, but unfortunately Lincoln, Octavia and I are the only ones who can understand their language and we aren't always around to listen. However they talk about us a lot and other rivals per say. It's not a one way road. If I allow it, they can hear us but that could be dangerous," mentioned Clarke.

"No," Abby refused.

"Abby, let them," Kane insisted.

"I want constant check in's," Abby said.

"Of course," Clarke agreed.

Clarke felt cautious to be a lone with Bellamy. To travel with him. things haven't been normal but this adventure or something is necessary.

"We leave a sunrise," Clarke told Bellamy.

And he nodded.


	13. The Walk

Clarke and Bellamy each had backpacks. Bellamy brought the food and water, he even brought a bow and arrow for stealth. Clarke brought a blanket. They each had a gun and spare bullets, plus a walkie talkie. Clarke even brought a spare change of clothes for the way home.

Clarke's body was in chills during the cold winter. Her thin jacket barely kept the cold out. As they were walking through the woods there voices weren't very heard. Stopping at a stream they filled their canteens. Clarke wanted to clean her face but the lake's temperature prevented it. Bellamy saw Clarke shiver, her breath clear as day. Bellamy being dressed in both a hoodie and a jacket was wiling to sacrifice one. He took his jacket off and placed it on her while she was bending down by the paused, not moving she allowed Bellamy to rub her warm. Bellamy let go of her arms and resumed walking. Screwing her lid on, she followed quickly.

Clarke caught up to him. "Thanks," she said.

Bellamy looked at her. Her eyes calling to him in every way.

For the first time since they left camp, they walked in sync.

* * *

Time passed and before they knew it the sun began to lower.

Bellamy's stomach grumbled. He asked Clarke to stop for a moment as he looked through his the nuts and bread, didn't help. Bellamy wanted something else.

"You okay," she said noticing his hesitation.

"Yeah I just um," Clarke said. He looked at her and thought something else. "You know what, let's hunt," he told her.

Clarke giggled, "Why not."

After they exchanged smiles, Bellamy reached for his arrow across his back. "Ready?" he asked.

Clarke and Bellamy began to walk quietly. They hid behind a bush facing the tree's and plants. Close enough to hear one breath, they sat. Taking out an arrow he put it on the bow. His finger tips placed accordingly.

Clarke and him sat watching, awaiting their meal.

She tapped him for his attention. Then moved her head to point out the deer approaching. The deer walked with such grace and poise. Shame it's dinner. Bellamy focused in. Letting his fingers run back and let go; the arrow shot forward. Striking at the deer it went down moaning. They sprinted to the animal. Thrusting it once more, Bellamy relieved it from it's suffering.

Cutting the meat out, Clarke started a fire. Roasting the meat they sat on the grass. Hearing the crackling of the wood. Seeing the flames thrive in the cold. The fire felt warm, welcoming even. Clarke removed the blanket from her bag. She covered both their legs as they shifted closer to another. Bellamy watched as he turned the meat while Clarke watched him. The way he accommodates for her always is impressive.

"It looks cooked right?" he asked showing her the meat.

"Yeah," she answered with a light sound that travelled through the cold air.

Bellamy took the meat. His mouth opened as his teeth ripped a piece from the bunch. He moved the stick in front of Clarke. Her hand wrapped around it, as she took a bite. The taste was delicious. Fresh meat that they practically needed. As they devoured their food, they sat in silence.

Clarke rubbed her sleeve on her face to clean it. She rested her head on Bellamy. They watched the fire for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Bellamy woke up to the sound of twigs snapping. His head shot up to only see a bunny run across the grass.

He glanced down at Clarke who was soundly asleep. Her body appeared relaxed and calm.

She was gorgeous. Everything he could possibly like about a person was Clarke. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness, and her courage. Clarke had it all not to mention he thought she was stunningly beautiful.

Soon later Clarke awoke.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning."

The fire was out the wood remained. She kicked the leftover wood as she stretched her body.

"We should get going," Clarke pointed out.

Bellamy stood up. He wiped his hands across his thighs. After rolling the blanket, he handed it to Clarke to put away.

They put their bags on their backs and walked away.

Clarke's feet began to grow weary.

"So, how you been?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke shrugged, "The usual you know."

"Do I?" Bellamy questioned.

"Bellamy, if this is about that day. It was a mistake," Clarke said. Although she wasn't even convinced herself.

"No of course it was," Bellamy lied.

Clarke gulped. The awkwardness turn of the conversation was quite apparent.

"Clarke, just out of curiosity- why do it?" He asked.

"Heat of the moment i guess," Clarke answered with little confidence.

"Yeah I guess," Bellamy oh so willfully agreed.

The two went on there merry way. Laughing and trying to forget about that most recent conversation. The smell of pine and trees softened the mood. Hear and there the two heard the chirping of overly excited birds.

Clarke stumbled while hiking over rocks. Bellamy caught her, and pulled her back up. Thanking him she continued some more. Hours passed and time flew by.

The cold air made winter even worse but it wasn't the most horrible winter compared to last year.

They talked about food, and hobbies. Asking those random questions like what's you're favorite color or what did you want to be when you grew up. Silly things like that.

"Look," Clarke pointed up ahead.

A clearing was there with boulders strategically placed in the center. One taller than the rest. Tree's surrounded the open space. They made it, however they were first which meant they could be easily ambushed.

Clarke sat on one of the gray rocks. Bellamy settled down on the one next to her. They were lumpy rocks but rather chair like. With smooth surface to rest your butt on. And a back rest. However the touch of the skin against the rock gave them chills. It wasn't warm what so ever.

And so they waited and waited. Nobody talked, they wanted to be ready. Clarke had one hand on a gun and the other gripping a knife. Bellamy had his hand on his bow and arrow ready to attack a target far away.

Suddenly the crunch of sticks made them jump. Lexa entered the clearing with two other men. Only two- well as far as they know. One was a guard while the other was her advisor. So Lexa took a seat on the taller boulder. leaving the three in a small circle facing one another.


End file.
